The Core continues to serve the research communities and has made significant impact to science, as evidenced by the list of publications during this period of the report (see below). In the meantime, the first staff of the Core, Dr. Xianayng Fang, has accepted a faculty position offer in Tsinghua University in China and is scheduled to leave the position by the end of year 2014. Dr. Fang has made a great contribution to the community since he took over the responsibility of the Core. Dr. Lixin Fan has joined the Core on July 14. The Core technical transfer has completed after departure of Dr. Fang. In addition, We have installed Rigaku BioSAXS-2000 in Bldg 538/Rm 124. Currently, we are conducting acceptance tests of the instrument and we are expect the instrument go into the service this in the August of 2015. In the meantime, the SAXS Core continues to serve communities with an ever expanding user basis.